Current operating systems provide functionality for a user to connect to a personal computer remotely, establish a remote access session, and interact directly with the user interface of the remote personal computer as though the user were logged in directly. To perform such functionality, the operating system receives mouse and keyboard information and sends screen updates to reflect the state of the operating system over the network connection. The network connection may be secure and/or the data sent as part of the remote desktop session may be encrypted.